1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitizing devices or disinfectant systems, and particularly to a shoe sole sanitizer utilizing ultraviolet radiation and/or advanced oxidation to kill or inactivate microbial pathogens, viruses, bacteria, molds, spores and the like deposited on shoe sole surfaces, hands, feet and other anatomical surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biocontamination and cross-contamination presents a constantly increasing threat to human and pet health. Bacteria and other microorganisms, which cause infectious diseases, are often spread by persons walking into contaminated areas and then carrying the contaminants to other areas. For example, a person or animal may walk through a contaminated area and his shoes, hooves, paws, socks may pick up bacteria or other microorganisms, which may cause illness, and then the person may grab his shoes by the soles for removal from his feet. The contaminants are then spread from the soles of the shoes to the person's hands ox objects that are touched. The health care industry is especially vulnerable to contaminants due to the high likelihood of encountering harmful bacteria and other microorganisms that will cross-contaminate persons and objects. Biocontaminants can spread from the soles of contaminated shoes to carpets and floors, upon which small children and infants crawl. Contaminants can also spread from rest rooms, farms, buildings and/or mass transportation centers.
Thus, sanitizing devices addressing the aforementioned problems are desired.